bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bendos the Silent/Archive 2
Archive 2 http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bendo14/Archive_1. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 19:16, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :No Prob. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 19:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, thank you for a warm welcome.Kiriha3 (talk) 11:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thnx for the warm welcome. Taylean2002 (talk) 06:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I have to say thanks for backing me up there. The AOH pwn[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' 19:21, December 27, 2010 (UTC)' Like the new sig? The AOH pwn[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc. Ahahaha... A Link i just found that shows Wood being a Jerk at hist Third Edit http://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:TwinStar&diff=prev&oldid=89212. Happy World! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | GUESS WHO?! 19:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey i wonder who put al of thoes abilitys for omega leonidas?(Not you)Drakusgal231 15:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) yay Parasite stopped saying Parasite. FINALLY! Freenode now Does wave crest exists in Bakugan Dimentions? Kernel12 Re: Template Hi! I'm just a new editor here, so can i ask for some help? Where's the Template for the Episodes? I don't know where it is. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 01:46, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Haven't You Been Told. TO STOP PUTTING CAPTIONALIGN INTO GALLERIES!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!? --Recgameboy | "When I'm alone I feel so much better." 23:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC) get on bd zap Reach for the stars 01:17, January 7, 2011 (UTC) He he he... Look at the Nintencan's nuke page... REPLACED FOTOS!!! UNITE... AND STRIKE!!!• 05:04, January 7, 2011 (UTC) IRC! UNITE... AND STRIKE!!!• 05:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ALPHATIZATION. 23:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Bendo. You're awesome. If you need me, just leave a message on my talk or go to the IRC RayneHaos | This was over before, before it ever began. (talk) 01:18, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Bendo Iv'e got a subterra spidaro without the DNA used. If you still want one, i will trade you for something. 99cc33 I can read you like a book. With pictures. 01:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Question How do you know if the emperor and her are lovers in secret? Or is it all fan made? Rapierdragon (talk) 17:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC)Rapierdragon's answerRapierdragon (talk) 17:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) In ep 38/39 (ep released jan.22) when the Gil (Krakix's partner) put her "out of his misery" (he viewed her as a threat to his being #2 if not his eventual future take-over attempts) and the Emperor found out, he was really ticked off and had Dharak blast Gil and Gil's ship to bits (Given the look of things, Strikeflyer and his partner also died in this blast while trying to protect Gil). The Emperor didn't seem to mind some in-fighting among his generals and lieutenants, but clearly he had a rule about "not letting one high-ranker take another high-ranker out without his permission. (be it given publically or in secret)." I think I also caught the Emperor refer to Kazerina as a Princess once (not sure). I don't ever remember him referring to her as "sister" (or vice verca with her calling him "brother") so if she was of royal/noble blood she was of a different family. The emperor was never seen with other females, so while the official anime-supported answer might be "no, they weren't lovers", in the eyes of many older fans the answer is "given his reaction to her death, they might have secretly been." Question How do you know if the emperor and her are lovers in secret? Or is it all fan made? Can You Unlock This Page for Me? You're an admin, right? Can you unlock the Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge for me, please? PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 00:45, January 27, 2011 (UTC) wanna brawl? hi its titanium girl it is my first day but do you wanna brawl me on dimensions i am lvl 628 or around there im not much of a chalange but i would love to brawl you aqnd phosphos thanks Titaniumgirl (talk) 23:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) wanna brawl? hi its titanium girl it is my first day but do you wanna brawl me on dimensions i am lvl 628 or around there im not much of a chalange but i would love to brawl you aqnd phosphos thanks Titaniumgirl (talk) 23:47, February 3, 2011 (UTC) response well i think im avalible next thursday is that ok with you time im good around 4:00-6:00pm est time meet at the sewers is this ok with you?i love titanium dragonoid thanks i really want to meet you although i think we have when pyrus phosphos was at 1001gs oh if i did not mention the server can you meet me on dharak server thanks againTitaniumgirl (talk) 00:05, February 4, 2011 (UTC) hi its titaniumgirl i cant get to the battle this thursday can we postpone it really sorry p.s im not logged in yet 03:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) hi if you wanna reset that battle tell me ok?well see you aroundP.S respond to me on my talk page thanksTitaniumgirl (talk) 22:48, February 7, 2011 (UTC) What type of camera do you have? Kyleronco (talk) 02:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *Bows down to Phos* Do you have portrait on your camera and sorry if i have typos but I'm still loopy from getting hit on the head. No colors Nvm and you will owe Strike for saving Phos once Strike gets off of the PS2. No colors Oh how I hate BD. Kyleronco (talk) 01:16, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm taking off from BD gor a little while. That was crap and it happened like 5 times. Kyleronco (talk) 01:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) *knife hand's BD* Now i am mad. and a knife hand is karate chop. Black.< i just wanna be safe and all...>.< Bendo, can you un kick ban me? i know i got kickbanned from the chat because i was pulling 18's but i don't know what those are and if you told me there meaning i would of stopped Warning For language. --[[User:DinoQueen13|Get away, run away, fly away! 00:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) please stop sending messeges. mutant heliosMutant helios (talk) 12:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) help .. Mutant helios (talk) 13:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC)mutanthelios Bendo can you delete a Page for me? I accindently created one with out knowing another one exists if you can thanks! here's the link Sppatarix never mind it got deleted already C22helios (talk) 19:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you unblock me please? Please unblock me so i can chat again. Taylean2002 (talk) 17:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Hey, can you un-kickban me? I was kickbanned for a reason that made no sense. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 18:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) GREAT. Now AoH is just being plain retarded. He kickbans someone for no reason, and says he is next in line to become a bureaucrat, yet he makes poor decisions and doesn't know what a suitable block is. Yes, I say keep Ji blocked forever, but a ton of Wikis have already blocked him after his first contribution as an anon. I've checked the places his IPs have been. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 18:26, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Did ya know I was just joking around? The Z**ble thing was a joke. Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 18:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC) You could've told me to stop it. (My avatar is almost kicking in). Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 18:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) BENDO! STOP BEING A COSTAS. STOP EDITING AND GET YOUR PUNY LITTLE BUT to the chat. we just checked your edit history and OH BOI. Why is there no aspirin in the jungle?because parrots-eat-em-all 06:10, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Nyan cat Hey Bendo, Take this picture and put nyan cat in ace's hand. lol, Wouldn't that be funny? A great game died 20:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re crat I need you to make me a crat again on T.K.O. wiki and if possible force DM to unban and make me a crat again on Project Exonaut wiki. I helped the d@m wiki, and beause he hates me for what I have done on this wiki, he's banned me on that one. Can you do those two things for me please. I would REALLY appreciate that. ^_^ Thank you so much. — Ji Robinson (talk) 22:22, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Going on an editting spree huh? :3 AND BOI does your profile BURN eyes. Question Hey Bendo, I wanted to ask if it's necessary right now to add the other BakuMarvel characters' pages or we wait for the images of them then create their pages. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.]] 20:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 20:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) What is an 18. Striker826 It moves swiftly for the Strike! 02:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ? OK, can I just not get into this? It's ridiculos and weird. Striker826 It moves swiftly for the Strike! 04:40, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I mean like I don't care. I care, but just I don't. Confusing, yes, but I'm not getting this here. Not as in I don't understand. As in- *cough*, it doesn't matter. My ban ends in 3 days, so no other conversation of it is needed. P.S., Even though other Users are reading this), can admins not be selective? I've been banned and called on for things that people get away with when they do it to me. Hmph. Striker826 It moves swiftly for the Strike! 04:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm not asking for an unban, but WHY AM I banned? Striker826 Everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold ! 03:36, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bendo, it's C22. I was wondering How you put user Boxes on your profile, If can teach me that's great thanks!C22helios (talk) 19:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC) pyrus defender11 (Do you wanna be friends?) are you on youtube is your username : the bendo14 Mutant helios (talk) 16:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC)mutanthelios i saw your videos they are AWSOME and where do you get darkus tristar and pyrus vertexx.Mutant helios (talk) 17:05, July 27, 2011 (UTC)mutant helios TELL AIRZEL OF HAOS TO STOP BLOCKING ME '''Ta de parabens você já conquistou muitas medalhas parabens!!' Bendo... i wanted to tell you that there is a page that is unnecessary. Its Oomnicron. i did a little research and "Oomnicron doesnt exist. Its actually called Gloomicron and we already have a page for that. so thanks for your time! Bai! The PLITHEON is self-explanitory [[file:ImagesCAVsVTV89.jpg] 05:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC)] ok then how come there is this one and when i went to bakugan.com, i searched Oomicron it showed Gloomicron The PLITHEON is self-explanitory [[file:ImagesCAVsVTV89.jpg] 06:08, July 28, 2011 (UTC)] Hello Bendo14 Hello Bendo14. I'm not sure you know who I am, but I am an admin and crat at Beyblade Wiki, I think we worked on Redakai Wiki/Redapedia before and I edit here occasionally. Now I am not here to advertise, it's just you know how you blocked DarkusMaster84, well he changed his avatar from you know what. I just wanted to know if you could unban him, he is totally sorry and will never do it again. I hope you can accept this. Other than that, take care and have a nice day! :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 15:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hey Bendo, LOP here. Can you give me the link where you get the "art" or watever from Bakugan.com and able to save it. Like how you guys got the BD pics... [[User:Lordofpyrus|'Screw With']] [[User Talk:Lordofpyrus|'My Flame, and I Will']] [http://www.bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/BakuBlog Burn Your A*s to the Ground!!!] 17:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) REPLY Um... both would be good. Like where you got ... How you saved it, the link for that and the cards would be good. thanxx [[User:Lordofpyrus|'Screw With']] [[User Talk:Lordofpyrus|'My Flame, and I Will']] [http://www.bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/BakuBlog Burn Your A*s to the Ground!!!] 17:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Silence! I Keel You! OMFG! I love that line. It's one of my favorite Jeff Dunham quotes, Achned the Dead Terrorist: "Silence! I Keel You!" [[User:Lordofpyrus|'You've Underestimated']] [[User Talk:Lordofpyrus|'The Power...']] [http://www.bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/BakuBlog Of The Dragonoid!!!] 21:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Jeff Dunham Look at this. I made the playlist. All of his characters. all except 3 are HD http://www.youtube.com/user/lordofpyrus#g/c/FAAC1819567171A6 [[User:Lordofpyrus|'You've Underestimated']] [[User Talk:Lordofpyrus|'The Power...']] [http://www.bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/BakuBlog Of The Dragonoid!!!] 21:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, sorry i know it's a little late but thanks 4 the welcome on my talk page :) Bakudude123 (talk) 04:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome and the rules so I know what to do. Oops, sorry about that thing with the commenting on old blogs. It won't happen again. Chaos Control! Beware, my ULTIMATE POWER!!! 05:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bendo Just wanted to ask you about your recent edit on Dragonoid. Isn't Ultimate Boost, the move that Dragonoid used at the end of the episode 2 of the original season, supposed to count as one of his abilities? Just want to make sure. The one who holds dart holds the advantage. 03:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Dimensions regularly goes down to add new waves Of Bakugan/Areas/Accessories. Bakugan Dimensions might come back in the fall as a new game, since Bakugan Dimensions has updated from Gundalian Invaders to Mechtanium Surge and more Bakugan releases in the summer. hey bendo14 when are you making a video and tell me what you a review ing Mutant helios (talk) 20:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC)mutant helios. Un-banned-from-chat-age Can you unbann me from chat? ''Lord of Pyrus'' [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|''Talk / ]] [http://www.bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/BakuBlog ''BakuBlog] 03:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Come back! What happened that made you feel so negative? Most of the Admins don't troll you. Or yell (maybe BESIDES AOH). :/ Thinking with Portals. 01:50, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You'll be Missed You'll be missed... I remember all the BD mermories from when I started. I personally think your the funniest person that was on here... I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 02:10, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Question |} |} Do you have a darkus mizerak? I have been hunting to the ends of the earth to get one. Also, do you know how to by flytris or exostriker? if not, ask meh. --Darkusslayer WHY DID AIRZEL BAN ME I DIDNT DO ANYTHING I JUST TOLD LOP TO STOP THE SPAM Dirt 22:22, August 19, 2011 (UTC) PLZ HELP I bet if the new blog I made was under your name, it would be visited a gergillion times, so please make a blog for this IMPORTANT video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ha3lkrzUrsk Hi Bendo, I just wanna say somethin: Is the episode 27 comes out? If that's positive, perhaps Nuza can downloaded and also, let me know it, plz. Thanks, Leda. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 17:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Help How do you get that green background thing on your profile, and also, how do you do the speech bubble sig? If you cannot see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 03:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC) A tip please? how do i make a signature like Queenies? and how do i make a page like User: Bendo14/FAIL? can u please help- The Shark Boy Help!! :D hey im new.. and i want to edit my profilepage but i dont know how.. can you tell me?? DanBakuganMaster um it won't let me back in chat can you help me? A bunch of vandals, whip 'em with the electric sword! -Dan of Aquos, August 28, 2011 Sorry to bother you but... hi bendo so it would'nt let me into chat today can you help? A bunch of vandals, whip 'em with the electric sword! -Dan of Aquos and i also need help making a sign like some of you guys did. so... Static/Status Bar on User Page I have many problems with it. It makes getting to your talk page a hassle, it cuts off most of your User Page (I have a feeling that it's slightly on purpose), and I keep on clicking on the picture on not what I want to click on. >_< Make the pictures smaller, or something, please? --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 21:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Slave Mines If Tartarus has torture chambers, shouldn't it have slave mines? (I will laugh when I see the title of this on wiki activirty. Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 00:45, September 2, 2011 (UTC) But slaves are a form of torture. Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 01:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) That could work, that could work... *strokes beard* Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 01:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) What?? No. I don't even have to shave. AOH does though. Do you have a beard? Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 01:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) cool picture,Bendo14!!!! sorry .... can you unban me now Pyrusmaster82 (talk) 19:49, September 4, 2011 (UTC) i know that i was banned by pg and she cant unban Pyrusmaster82 (talk) 01:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC) please at least unban me tommorow So ... How do you like the original editor? Also, you might want to archive your talk page. It's getting a little ... long. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 23:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :There's a special way to? I just make a sub-page and copy-paste everything onto the new page. That's what people on Wikipedia do. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 23:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC)